


all鬼】校霸变校车🚗

by huhisoa



Category: all鬼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhisoa/pseuds/huhisoa





	all鬼】校霸变校车🚗

ooc38第一次写介意勿入  
1238的场合

 

1.三的场合

 

偶练高中变天了。

今天拿着冰棒从小卖部出来的王琳凯觉得大家都怪怪的。  
平常替他跑腿买东西的小弟不见了，走路上也没人和他说老大好了，连见面都没人和他打招呼仿佛不认识。

据说来的是个更厉害的校霸，新转来的太子爷，开跑车上学拿钞票铺路的Adam。

除了拿金钱收买了王琳凯的小弟，第一天在天台决斗就给了他下马威，  
Adam穿着无袖，胳膊上张牙舞爪的花臂纹身，浑身上下没几分公子哥的气息倒是更像个街边的地痞流氓，高大一圈的身材很具有压迫感，邪邪的眼神打量的王琳凯不舒服。

Adam从上到下打量一遍王琳凯，像要把他剥皮，随后把嘴里冰棍的木杆吐出去，开口就是一副具有山东口音的流氓腔，笑的不正经。

妞，我看我们还是别打了。  
不如干点别的吧。

靠，士可杀不可辱。  
这Adam一开口就给王琳凯吃了只苍蝇。周围人都倒吸凉气等着看好戏。

王琳凯铆足架势冲上去和他干架，结果没几下就被力量压制摁在地上，这也不怪他，平时都是人高马大的小弟加身，打架动粗都轮不到他，名头上是个老大，实际上养的比富家公主还娇贵。和Adam这种混迹街头的飞车党完全不同。

 

Adam把他按在粗粝的水泥地板上，手直接滑到他裤子里，当真没和他开玩笑。

老老实实被我干不好吗。

你他妈说什么疯话。老子男的，直的！  
Adam没说话，只是意味不明讥笑了一声。

 

 

靠，死同性恋。

王琳凯上面的小嘴骂着脏话，下面的小嘴却已经被插的流水。

Adam才不吃他那一套，在天台问他要是不进去就在这里当众干他，王琳凯眼神飘了一下，还死犟骂他脏话。Adam看出他害怕，轻笑一声就去脱他裤子，王琳凯怂了，小声支支吾吾，里，去里面。

你们这些恶心的同性恋。  
死基佬！  
唔嗯…死同性恋。  
身体已经湿软的不行了嘴上还在骂着最脏的话，腿被扳到极限，几乎没了知觉。

 

Adam狠狠给他撞到墙上，拉着他头发让他看镜子里的自己

老子直的很。  
你就是老子的妞。  
你看看哪个婊子有你骚。

 

滚远点。  
最后Adam射进去的时候王琳凯还是蹬了他一脚。踹到adam胸口被他用手捉住，拉开看他红肿的小穴。

精液满满当当直往外流，Adam用跳蛋塞给他堵住。  
给老子都吃掉，生个老子的种。  
Adam挑眉讲话的时候灰蓝色的美瞳又邪又痞，王琳凯只想把他眼珠子抠出来在地上踩爆。

滚。老子明天就要剁了你的吊。

 

嘴上这么说着第二天还是被Adam按在课桌底下吃了两次屌。第三次被摁在放学后的仓库里搞，到最后王琳凯几乎满脸的泪痕眼神都涣散。

求求你。  
他咬着指头含混不清嘟囊了一句。

说什么？大点儿声。Adam还没停下操他。

我说…  
王琳凯摇摇晃晃，感觉整个天花板都在转。

我说，操你妈。

 

第三天Adam没来找他，晚上就在朋友圈发了香港兰桂坊的定位。小少爷有的是钱和妞，显然在享受新的调剂品。

 

2.二的场合

 

那个总是弯弯眉眼笑容可掬的台巴子缠了他一天。  
小鬼，你没事吧。  
有事情一定要告诉我哦。  
有什么困难说出来就一定会解决的。

他是副班长兼班级心理辅导员，在王琳凯背包搜出三包香烟和一些避孕套之后觉得有必要和他进行一次谈话。

要不要我帮你换药，你看起来很严重诶。  
陈立农用手去摸王琳凯腿上的淤青，那都是Adam的杰作。

王琳凯一把拍开他手。  
别多管闲事。

王琳凯最受不了这种自以为是的关心，他虽然在泥潭，但这种善意只会让他觉得自己更糟。  
可不可以滚了？  
包好纱布上好药王琳凯就一脚踹开陈立农，一瘸一拐要起身，被陈立农抓住了腿，这台巴子不笑时候的眼神很可怕。

你到底在和他们做什么交易？

王琳凯动了好几下挣不脱。  
关你屁事。

 

操。操，操。嗯…  
王琳凯在白色的病床上颠簸。  
一句脏话骂了十几遍都没完整。

他被掰着腿又一次进入，陈立农正抱着他的腿从下往上重重顶他。这个前一秒笑着关心他的副班长下一秒就表演变脸，反锁门拉上窗帘把他锁在床上，

他们给你多少钱？  
你在放什么屁？  
诶，不可以说脏话哦。  
既然你不告诉我，我就自己来咯。  
陈立农脱下他的裤子摸了两把就插了进去。  
里面潮漉漉湿乎乎的，昨天被过分开发的小穴条件反射的开始一张一缩吞进欲望。

 

班长，你这么做不怕我去告发你。

陈立农抿着唇，汗珠从下巴滴到他锁骨，

那要看看有没有人会信你的话咯。  
谁不知道当年叱咤风云的校霸现在变成人人都能上的公交车？  
我补个票你不介意吧？

他把王琳凯腿折到肩头开始猛攻，一瞬间王琳凯再也发不出除了呻吟之外的声音。

如果不是为了操你，谁会管你。陈立农说。

 

王琳凯摇摇晃晃，他出不了声了，他从医务室的镜子里看见自己，就像个任凭摆布的破布娃娃。

 

3.一的场合

 

王琳凯去看了他最喜欢的歌手的live house。

歌手叫KUN。

下场的时候王琳凯穿过嘈杂音乐和簇拥的人群挤去他身边，大喊着可不可以给他签名，KUN好脾气的低下头给他在衣服上签了名字，还贴心问了他名字叫什么，给他一起签了lil ghost，就在KUN的旁边，画上一个一箭穿心的图案。

王琳凯一瞬间有点脸红，有点上头。

KUN要上车前保安把热情粉丝都拦下，KUN却一把把王琳凯拽上车，告诉保安这是我朋友。  
lil gho ，晚上有事吗，我送你回家吧。

王琳凯还在摩挲着衣服上的图案，有点走神。

他最后当然没回家，他和KUN一起去了酒店。

几乎在车上他就有些控制不了自己，KUN在他耳边低声讲话，带着酒气的唇压过来也没有拒绝。车里还在放着KUN的音乐，他晕晕乎乎，他从余光看见kun给他画的一箭双心，他就觉得没有什么不可以。

我叫王琳凯。  
在进去之前王琳凯突然唐突地说出真名，仿佛不在此刻宣告就要来不及。  
好的，琳琳。

 

琳琳，KUN用那种温柔的声音喊他，进入他。

你可真是和你的名字一样美。

 

可是动作却完全相反，他扣紧了套在王琳凯脖子上的皮带，一边把手里的烟头烫在他大腿内侧。

身体的疼痛和耳边的情话交织。

王琳凯觉得会死在他床上。

 

0

Adam突然回来找他。

王琳凯一路上不说话，Adam后来也放弃了问话。

王琳凯不和他说话，微信上却指尖翻飞和人聊天。

他看见KUN朋友圈发了照片，虽然灯光很暗也看见脸上的伤痕，很严重。  
他紧张兮兮给KUN发微信，关切的问他怎么了。

一点磕伤，不要在意。  
KUN秒回了他。  
王琳凯接着又发了很多消息，问他要不要药膏，自己可以给他送去，KUN就没回了。  
再发过去消息，就变成了好友验证。  
王琳凯捏着手机发呆。

Adam抢他的手机，拿过去没等他反应就把聊天记录全删了。  
王琳凯大叫，你发什么神经！

王琳凯我告诉你，以后少犯贱。  
王琳凯说，你有什么权利管我。

下次我就不是找人揍他这么简单了。

王琳凯去抢手机  
你到底把KUN怎么了？  
Adam不理他。  
王琳凯突然火冒起来。

他妈的。  
我做什么你范丞丞犯得着管得着我那么多？  
你到底算什么？？

 

Adam几乎是把王琳凯拖上床按着操了两次。  
王琳凯骂了多少脏话就被操的多狠。最后硬是逼着他泪眼朦胧意识不清喊了爸爸才停下了怒火。

Adam坐在床头抽烟，他突然从床头拿出一盒，掰开王琳凯的腿。

真的够了，范丞丞！  
王琳凯激烈抗争，胆大到直呼Adam大名。

然而Adam只是看了他一眼，出奇的没跟他较真，他把手上凉凉的东西涂在王琳凯腿上，那些被烟头烫的，被鞭子弄伤的地方，是药膏。

王琳凯抖了一下，你又发什么神经。

他搞不明白了。

而Adam给他上完药膏，只是给他盖上了被子。

王琳凯不想看他。  
Adam从不知道哪里变出一只小盒子，一枚戒指躺在里面。  
我前几天去香港给你买的。

他伸出手在他眼前晃了晃，自己的手上套着同款的对戒。

做我女朋友。

 

王琳凯愣了一下。

范丞丞，你真的是个神经病吧。  
你别想用狗链拴住我。  
王琳凯一把把戒指拍开。

他想跑，Adam拽住他。

那你哭什么。  
Adam去摸他的脸。

王琳凯想，可能自己也是个神经病。

 

end


End file.
